


The place where you belong

by Orchibi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, large time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong's life in a few segments which all involve kissing or love in one way or another</p>
            </blockquote>





	The place where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in lj in 2012

Sungjong's first kiss is when he's eight. It's with Kim Sunggyu, his hyung from next door, who is four years older than him and watches over his younger brother and him whenever his parents are away.

Sungjong is complaining about how he's old enough to take care of his brother and himself, and Sunggyu only laughs at him and pokes his cheek. "You're still a kid, a baby." He smiles and Sungjong pouts.

"Am not." He grumbles under his breath, but looks at his hyung with big eyes that only makes him seem younger.

"Then prove it." Sunggyu says and Sungjong catches him off guard when he pecks him on the lips.

Sunggyu is dumbfounded and can't seem to move, which only makes Sungjong smile in satisfaction. "Adults always kiss, right?" He asks innocently, "so that means I'm old enough, right?"

Sunggyu bursts out laughing again and pats Sungjong on his head, wiping his lips and turning to Sungjong's now crying brother.

∞

Sungjong kisses his first love when he's eleven. They confessed each other weeks ago but only on their seventh date do they kiss.

They're watching a movie Sungjong thinks is way too cheesy— even when he's too young to know what cheesy is— but Dasom looks so happy that he doesn't even care.

A few minutes before the ending the two main characters finally kiss, and she turns to look at him with big eyes and Sungjong knows what to do— he prepared himself mentally for this ever since they started dating.

He leans in and lets their lips meet lightly; deepening it just a little bit when she doesn't show any signs of resistance, and breaking the kiss quickly after.

They both are grinning as they return their attention to the movie.

∞

Sungjong's first make out session is when he's thirteen. Sunggyu invites him to his eighteenth birthday party and before he knows what's happening they're all sitting in a circle and spinning a bottle.

Sungjong's sure he could have chosen a better place, a place where he wasn't sitting across a guy he never met before— but he didn't get the chance to do so, and when the bottle points at the two of them they get too many catcalls and he's dragged to a dark closet.

"I'm Nam Woohyun," the stranger says with his voice low and Sungjong is sure he's blushing, "and you're going to enjoy this." He adds and before Sungjong has a chance to even introduce himself Woohyun shoves his tongue in his mouth.

Woohyun kisses with too much force for Sungjong's liking, but he finds himself not caring when the other's tongue does _that_ and then he's biting his lips and Sungjong is pretty sure he moaned out loud, if Woohyun's dark chuckle is any indication.

The seven minutes end up faster than Sungjong would like, and Sungjong _knows_ he looks thoroughly ravished. He smooths his hair and smiles coyly at Sunggyu who's grinning at the both of the from the closet's door. "Had fun?"

Woohyun laughs out loud and Sungjong just averts his eyes.

∞

Lee Sungyeol kisses Sungjong on his sixteenth birthday. Sungjong's still not too sure where he even knows Sungyeol from, but Sungyeol approaches him on his birthday claiming that he didn't know it was his birthday, hence he didn't have a present.

Sungjong tells him it's alright, but Sungyeol shakes his head. "I have to make it up to you." He decides.

Sungjong offers a half smile. "It's fine, hyung. Really." He checks his mobile to see another _happy birthday!_ text message and realizes he's running late to his class. "I got to go—"

Sungyeol shuts him mid sentence with a sloppy kiss. "I'll take you out for dinner this weekend, okay?" He mumbles against his lips and Sungjong can only nod weakly.

He does.

∞

Sungjong almost gets a one night stand when he's twenty one. He's in a club, having come with Sungyeol and Woohyun but losing both of them somewhere while he was dancing.

A girl sticks to him, dancing way too close for a dance floor not that crowded and Sungjong has to be an idiot to not get what she wants.

But he's not an idiot and they end up in the club's dirty restroom, grinding against each other and kissing like their life depends on it. "Kim Hyuna," she pants against his neck as the turns them around so he's against the wall now.

She lowers herself to her knees and Sungjong feels bad for her because the floor is way too dirty, but she doesn't seem to mind it so he shuts his mouth as she does a quick job of his belt and pants.

She starts slow and Sungjong grunts, his grunts turning into groans and hisses and moans the faster she gets and the harder she sucks— but then Sungyeol stumbles into the restroom and doesn't get out and everything gets awkward.

Hyuna rises from her knees and wipes her mouth, looking war too shy for the position she was just found at. She kisses Sungjong on the cheek and mumbles a small "sorry" before walking away like nothing happened, shouldering Sungyeol on her way out.

Sungjong can only groan as Sungyeol laughs at him. He tucks himself in his pants and glares at Sungyeol. "I can finish that for you." He winks and Sungjong has to keep himself from punching him.

∞

Sungjong wants to fall in love with Dongwoo, a guy he met in a bar on his twenty third birthday. They hit it off from there and Sungjong thinks he's the most perfect guy ever, but you can't choose who you fall in love with so Sungjong can do nothing about it.

Dongwoo treats him like he's the best thing that ever happened to him; buying him flowers every time they go out, paying for his meals, kissing him with such a gentleness that takes Sungjong's breath away every time.

But Sungjong doesn't fall in love with him, and it doesn't matter how hard he tries.

Dongwoo fucks him slowly, like he's afraid the younger will break— but Sungjong only urges him to do it _harder_ and _faster_ and _stronger_ and _moremoremoremore_ and _just there, please_ and Dongwoo complies every time.

Sungjong isn't in love with Dongwoo, but it still breaks his heart when he has to break up with him with promises that Dongwoo will find someone who is much, much better then Sungjong. Someone who can fall in love with him in ease.

∞

On the twenty sixth year for Sungjong's life, he figures he's in love with his best friend. He gets drunk with Sungyeol in their apartment— because they end up living together with Woohyun coming over more often than not— and Sungjong cries about his hard life of _being in love with his straight best friend, the one who's been dating Tiffany for the last five years and will never ever break up with her, you know?_

But before Sungjong can realize what going on he's already calling Howon over, tears running down his cheeks, and when Howon's knocking on their door at 4AM Sungjong doesn't waste even a second before pushing his lips against Howon's with a slurred _pleasepleaseplease Hoya hyung let me have just this_.

Howon lets him and they never speak of it after that. Sungjong wakes up with an hangover he doesn't know how to cure and pretends nothing happened, Howon just goes along.

∞

It takes Sungjong three months to fall out of love with Howon. Coincidentally, it happens just as the Howon-Tiffany couple announces their engagement. Sungjong cheers the hardest, agreeing immediately when Howon asks him to be his best man.

Sungjong helps Howon with everything he needs, smiling genuinely as Howon hugs him tight on his wedding day, exactly five months later.

Sungjong's already twenty seven years old, and that when he finds his true love.

He's watching the happy, now married, couple from afar as they thank everyone for coming, and he's caught off guard when he hears a snap from his side. He looks over immediately, coming almost face-to-face with a camera, and when said camera is pulled down he's staring at the most beautiful face he's ever seen.

"Did you just... Take a picture of me?" Sungjong mumbles when he can find his words again and the stranger smiles. Sungjong's heart does somersaults.

"I did, sorry— does it bother you?" He asks and Sungjong smiles at the sound of his voice, shaking his head quickly. "Ah, that's good, because I'd hate to delete a picture of such a beauty." He lets out a small laugh and bows lightly. "I'm Kim myungsoo."

Sungjong bows as well, saying "Lee Sungjong" out loud but _I'm in love_ inside his head.

∞

Sungjong ends up moving in with Myungsoo eight months later, when he's twenty eight and the older a round thirty.

Sungjong finishes unpacking his last box before Myungsoo pulls him up and kisses him square on the lips, wasting no time in picking him up bridal-style and taking him to his— their— bedroom, tossing Sungjong on the bed. He crawls after him and catches his lips in another kiss, mumbling a "welcome home," when they finally break it.


End file.
